Boneka
by Sandararaa
Summary: Kau harus menikah denganku saat dewasa nanti/EEHHH?[Seri 'Complete'-Wp/Oneshoot/BTS FANFICTION/SHO-AI/BOYXBOY/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/RNR Juseyoo]


**Boneka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS milik Big Hit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara khas gemerincing lonceng sederhana yang tergantung di muka pintu toko bergerak saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pengunjung yang mulai berdatangan. Sebuah toko mainan itu memang selalu ramai pengunjung setiap harinya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, katanya Jungkookie mau mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jiminnie?" seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya pada seorang bocah yang tengah ia gandeng.

"Mau mainan juga." Rengek bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Bukankah mainan Kookie sudah banyak di rumah?"

"Tidak mau, pokoknya Kookie mau mainan baru." Rajuknya, kali ini lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut juga hentakan di kedua kaki kecilnya.

Melihat putra kecilnya yang merajuk begitu, membuat sang ibu menghela napas kalah karena tak tega. "Baiklah. Jungkookie boleh membelinya, hanya satu, tapi kookie harus jadi anak baik dan jangan nakal, mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang berubah sumringah, lantas kaki kecilnya berlari antusias ke arah rak-rak dengan bermacam-macam mainan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berjejer rapi di seluruh area toko tersebut. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang menggeleng samar dengan senyum hangatnya di belakang.

Kaki kecilnya bergerak tanpa henti, mengitari rak-rak mainan tanpa ada gurat lelah di wajah, netra sehitam jelaganya mengedar kesana kemari, tapi tetap saja, belum ada satu mainanpun yang cocok dalam pandangannya.

"Hihihi eomma pasti tidak tahu."

Suara kikikan khas anak kecil terdengar samar di telinga. Langkah kaki kecil Jungkook terhenti, wajahnya menoleh penasaran ke arah dimana datangnya suara tersebut. Matanya reflek mengedar ke seluruh area ruang. Tapi tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan ratusan mainan di rak.

Seperti melihat sesuatu yang bergerak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Jungkook melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kesana dengan wajah penasaran. Sejauh yang ia lihat, mainan di tempat yang ia pijak adalah jenis mainan untuk anak perempuan. Jenisnya pun beragam, seperti boneka pinokio seukuran bocah, boneka teddy yang cukup besar, barbie dan jenis boneka manekin yang bisa didandani dan sebagainya.

Ya ampun, Jungkook sedikit begidik ngeri melihatnya.

Tak melihat apapun kecuali itu, Jungkook kecil berniat berbalik pergi, sebelum netranya tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan sebuah boneka yang cukup aneh, berdiri di antara boneka-boneka lainnya. Boneka seukuran dirinya itu terlihat manis dengan surai merah panjangnya yang tertata sedikit berantakan. Alis Jungkook terangkat keatas dengan dorongan kepala ke depan, mengamati lebih dekat saat mendapati boneka tersebut malah berkedip dengan wajah polos ke arahnya. Matanya sewarna lelehan coklat yang entah bagaimana terlihat bersinar saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku begitu?"

Jungkook kecil berkedip, dua detik. Sebelum mendekatkan tubuh antusias kearah boneka tersebut dengan wajah lebih penasaran. "Kau boneka? Tapi kenapa kau bisa bicara?"

Boneka cantik itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya cepat ke depan mulut, "Hust, aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan tapi jangan berisik. Nanti eomma tahu." tuturnya kemudian dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Eomma mu? Kalian sedang bermain petak umpet ya?" tebaknya.

"Eum. Jadi jangan berisik." balasnya cepat sembari mengarahkan pandangan acak ke sekitar ruang.

Jungkook mengangguk paham sebelum mengambil selangkah maju, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan boneka cantik tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menemanimu. Aku juga mau main petak umpet." balasnya polos.

Jungkook diam memposisikan dirinya disamping bocah atau boneka cantik itu. Sebentar lihat depan, namun sebentarnya lagi menoleh kearah samping. Dan begitu seterusnya.

"Kalau begitu lihat depan, jangan melihatku terus. Nanti eomma tahu."

"Taehyungie?"

Samar-samar sebuah panggilan mulai terdengar. Membuat bocah yang mungkin bernama Taehyung itu reflek mengangkat jari berisyarat untuk diam.

Jungkook memang diam, tapi fokusnya tetap ke arah Taehyung.

"Habisnya kau manis sekali sih." cicitnya samar namun masih bisa didengar.

"Aku tampan dan sama sekali tidak manis tauk." sungut Taehyung.

Tampan? Darimananya?

"Ehm ehm, tidak." Jungkook menggeleng, lalu menambah, "Kau manis dan aku yang tampan."

"Aku tidak manis!"

Taehyung kecil menarik wig panjang yang ia pakai, kemudian membuangnya serampangan hingga menyisakan surai coklat pendek lembutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya terpampang raut kesal juga bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Rambutmu lepas! Apa kepalamu sakit?" Jungkook kecil berteriak panik lalu telapak tangan kecilnya terangkat cepat kemudian mengusap kepala Taehyung lembut, namun Taehyung menampiknya dan berlari meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja. Hanya dua langkah, sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah suara gedebug samar-Taehyung jatuh, terjerembab-lalu disusul isakan dari Taehyung setelahnya.

"Hiks, hiks, eommaaa."

Jungkook mendekat tergesa kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya, berujar tidak apa berkali-kali namun sama sekali tak berhasil, Taehyung masih menangis sesenggukan. Karena panik juga, Jungkook lalu berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Astaga, Taehyungie. Tidak apa-apa eomma disini, hust jangan menangis."

Ibu Taehyung mengangkat Taehyung dalam gendongan dan menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkannya. Sementara ibu Jungkook menatap putranya penuh selidik.

"Jungkookie, bukankah eomma sudah bilang untuk tidak nakal?"

"Kookie tidak nakal eomma." belanya sebelum mendekat kearah Taehyung. Jemari kecilnya menyentuh kaki kecil Taehyung yang bisa ia raih lalu menggoyangkannya pelan, "Ya~ jangan menangis. Kau jelek sekali saat menangis. Tidak manis lagi."

Ibu Taehyung maupun ibu Jungkook saling berpandangan saat melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya lalu mengulurkan sebatang permen bergagang dengan bungkus hijau terang ke arah Taehyung yang masih sesenggukan. "Aku punya permen, kau mau? Tapi jangan menangis lagi."

Dengan sepasang mata sembab, wajah basah, hidung memerah, dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, Taehyung melirik ke bawah, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak mau yang itu, mau yang stroberi."

Jungkook kecil menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan wajah memelas dan panik yang kentara saat batangan permen yang ia pegang ternyata bukan sesuatu yang Taehyung sukai. Bahunya turun dengan raut kecewa hingga sanggup membuat ibunya gelapan, dan dengan cepat merogoh kantung belanjanya, "Nah lihat, ibu masih menyimpan satu permen rasa strobery."

Detik itu pula, wajah Jungkook telah dihiasi binar senang saat mendapati permen rasa strobery dari ibunya di genggaman tangan kecilnya. "Ini stroberi untukmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Taehyung diturunkan dari gendongan dan menerima batangan permen yang disodorkan Jungkook kearahnya, agak ragu. Kemudian menggenggam erat permen tersebut di kelima jari mungilnya. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung tidak menangis lagi.

Dipandangi terus menerus seperti itu membuat wajah Taehyung bersemu merah karena malu, lantas berbalik untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut ibunya, "Eomma pulang~" rengeknya sembari menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan ibunya.

Ibu Taehyung dan ibu Jungkook saling berpandangan, sebelum melempar senyum lembut satu sama lain. "Putraku bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dan putra anda?"

"Kim Taehyung. Senang bisa mengenal anda dan juga putra anda nyonya Jeon."

"Saya juga, nyonya Kim. Putra anda manis sekali."

"Terimakasih, putra anda juga sangat tampan."

Sementara kedua ibu mereka saling berpamitan. Berbeda dengan kedua putra mereka. Taehyung masih setia bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya, enggan menampakkan wajah di hadapan Jungkook kecil yang masih memandanginya penuh harap.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus pergi." pamit ibu Taehyung dengan senyum lembutnya.

Jungkook menunduk lesu dengan raut wajah kecewa saat bibi dengan bocah boneka-Jungkook masih belum sadar jika Taehyung hanyalah namja kecil sama seperti dirinya-itu mulai melangkah pergi.

Namun tak disangka, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja berhenti kemudian menarik genggaman tangan ibunya hanya untuk berbalik dan mendekati Jungkook, dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut Taehyung bersuara, "Eung..terimakasih untuk permennya."

Jungkook kembali tersenyum sumringah sebagai balasan. "Sama-sama."

Taehyung berkedip polos, dua kali sebelum ikut membalas senyum Jungkook dengan senyum kotak khasnya hingga membuat kedua kelopak matanya melengkung cantik seperti bulan sabit.

Jungkook masih memandanginya, sebelum netra sewarna hamparan langit malam itu berbalik memandang ibunya.

"Eomma, aku ingin boneka yang seperti dia." tuturnya polos sembari menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Taehyung dengan jari kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menarik ujung baju ibunya. Sementara Taehyung kecil yang menjadi korban tunjukan hanya diam, lengkap dengan kedipan polosnya, tak mengerti. Tak berbeda jauh dengan raut wajah dari ibu Jungkook maupun ibu Taehyung.

"Eh?"

Lagi, Jungkook kecil mengulang, "Atau dia saja ya eomma?"

Kemudian menarik sebelah tangah Taehyung, "Ya! Kau harus menikah denganku saat dewasa nanti."

"EEHHH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan gajenya.

Saya tahu ini aneh, aneh banget kayaknya. entahlah, salahkan otak saya yang lagi gesrek :))

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di story KookV selanjutnya. Sehat selalu dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ^


End file.
